


The Regrets of a Nobleman

by quetie



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Blood, Spoilers, fernand's family, sobving because fernand, yall know the scene in act 5 of echoes right, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetie/pseuds/quetie
Summary: listen man i write this at school and i had nothing better to do





	The Regrets of a Nobleman

**Author's Note:**

> i heard if you listen to parting ( in the echoes soundtrack ) while reading your heart will fucking die

The hallways were dark, the only sounds were his own footsteps.

Slow footsteps. Trudging footsteps.

The silver - haired nobleman winced with each step, feeling himself edge closer to death with each movement.

The smell of his own burnt flesh and armor fills his nostrils, and he's gotten so used to the smell that it's normal.

 

He trips, stumbling over what seems to be nothing.

He lets out a groan of pain, watching as more blood trickles from his fingers onto the ground.

He then realizes:

 

_ He's going to die here, and he can't stop it. _

 

_ He's going to die here, and he can't even tell Clive he's sorry. _

 

_ He's going to die, realizing all of his mistakes. _

 

He laughs.

He can't feel his lower half.

The rest of his body falls to the ground from where he sat on his knees.

 

His hand reaches to the ceiling, a smile on his face and tears lightly flowing down his cheeks.

Then all he can see is darkness.

  
  


A bright light fills his vision.

He wakes up in a flower field, a calm breeze flowing over his lying body.

Sitting up, he looks around at his surroundings.

 

A patch of sunshine covers something.

A small crowd of people.

The knight stands slowly, lightly wobbling.

 

He walks over to the figures, reaching his hand out.

They seem to notice, turning around.

 

His eyes widen.

 

His family, the ones he lost to the enraged commoners in the village.

His sisters, his brother, his mother and father.

 

“Welcome home, Fernand.”

 

They all greet him with smiles on their faces.

  
  


And for the first time in a long while, he felt eternal happiness.

  
  



End file.
